Give Me Back My Twinkies!
by dreamSOULhybrid
Summary: So what if I'm seventeen and I still love Twinkies? Lots of people do. So what if this Nathan Sykes-dude is from some famous UK band, The Wanted? I don't really care. So what if Nathan Sykes and the rest of his band stole my Twinkies? They better run for their lives if they don't give me back my Twinkies is what'll happen! OFC pairing and rating is to be safe!


I rummaged through my cramped cupboards, desperately looking for my favorite snack: Twinkies. (Now, don't go judging me, right off the bat. A lot of people love Twinkies!) I finally found the white and blue box near the back of the cupboard and clasped my hand around the smaller end. After I placed the box of Twinkies in my bag, I headed out to find my friends at our local park so we could watch the construction of a stage for some foreign band.

My bike was being weird that day, so it took a little longer than usual to reach the park. When I finally did arrive, I found my friends, Dawn and Katy, sitting on the swings.

"Where've you been, Piper!" shouted the two. I rolled my eyes as I locked my bike wheels and frame together and walked over to the swing next to Katy.

"Guess you don't want a Twinkie then…" I suggested.

"We love you, Piper!" my friends shouted in unison, reaching their out to my own. I fumbled with my bag as I grabbed the new box and ripped it open. I handed each pair of waiting palms a golden treat before they ripped at the hand giving it to them.

"So, Katy, what's up with the stage your dad's setting up for tonight?" I asked, ripping into the plastic bag protecting the crème filled pastry.

"He told me it was for some charity concert thing, but Olivia's been bragging that it was a gift for her eighteenth birthday," stated my favorite Jew as she took her first bite into her Twinkie.

"Which I highly doubt," mumbled the stuffed face of my Mexican friend, Dawn.

"Well, whatever it's for, my dad got front seat tickets and backstage passes from the manager of the band so…" Katy waited for our response.

"Who is this band anyways?" I asked no one in particular.

"Oh, it's some UK band named the Wanted. I've heard their stuff and in my opinion, they're pretty good," answered Katy. I nodded slowly as I slowly bit into my own Twinkie (after being interrupted many times before). We looked off in the direction of the faraway, make-shift stage. After we finished our first Twinkies, Katy's dad texted for us to come down and watch the sound check. We jumped off the swings and began our long walk. Well, my friends began their walk while I unlocked my bike and rode over twice as fast, which resulted in my two besties chasing me down over to the stage.

I locked my bike up the same as before while Dawn and Katy gasped for air. I giggled and mimicked their actions which resulted in more chasing. We stopped behind the stage when an annoying screech came from the many large stereos on the opposite side we were on. Then soft British voices apologized and started to (vocally) warm up. Confused, we went to investigate the scene.

"The sun goes down, the stars come out. And all that counts is here and now. My universe will never be the same; I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came," I randomly hummed out of the blue when I heard the beat being played softly in my head.

When my friends heard what I was singing, they jumped in as loud as they could, so I walked away in, totally embarrassed. While I walked towards the front of the stage, I heard the acoustic for my favorite song **_EVER_**, Animal by Neon Trees, begin to play. I practically squealed and rushed to see where it was coming from.

"Here we go again; I kinda want to be more than friends. So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied," sang an unfamiliar voice.

The different voices sang and stopped when they got halfway through the chorus as they discussed matters away from the mics (microphones). I decided to stand near the front of the stage as I watched the backs of the men there. Though, when I pulled out the box of the small, packaged cakes, a male, British accented voice shouted, "TWINKIES!"

A random man in his early twenties ran up to me with a giddy smile on his face. I jumped when I turned and saw him right behind me. He stared at the Twinkie inn my hand.

"You can have it," I replied slowly before the man snatched it out of my hand and ripped it open.

"Thanks!" he replied as he scarfed down the American treat. I started to back away when his friends bounded after him. The man I talked to then decided he wanted the whole box of Twinkies and walked away like nothing happened.

"H-hey! Those are _my_ Twinkies! Give 'em back!" I shouted coming out of my shock and seeing the man gleefully share my food.

The shortest out of the five men looked over at me and shouted, "NO!"

I was really moody that day and I just flopped down onto the grass, brought my knees to my chest, and buried my face in my cool hands. No tears came, though. I was just frustrated because I had my heart broken by my ex and I guess it was still mending from its wounds. I heard mixed and muffled voices while I sat there. Then I heard grassy footsteps in my general direction, and finally, a hand was rubbing my back.

"Are you ok, miss? Did you want your Twinkies back?" asked the British voice that belonged to the man that stole my Twinkies. I squinted from behind my fingers and bangs, trying to find who had my Twinkies. One of the British man's friends was standing as he held the box. I got up, a hand still on the small of my back, rubbed my face, and then lunged for the person who had my food.

Luckily, no one was hurt and I got my Twinkies back but in an awkward manor. When I had lunged for the box, I toppled onto the ground with whoever had it. When I sat up from the tackle, I found myself straddling the waist of a boy not much older than me; box in hand.

"I…u-uh…I just…" I stuttered, my face heating up with every second that passed. His face turned a deep shade of pink as well.

"Whoa! What's going on here!" shouted the voice of my Jewish friend. I cringed as I slowly slid off the boy and sat next to him, staring at the Twinkies I'd just risked my dignity for.

"Ah, guys! You need to be practicing, not flirting with fans!" a man in a hoodie and kakis scolded the five foreigners. As the men left, the man introduced himself to us.

"Hi, I'm The Wanted's manager, Scooter Braun," he greeted, shaking our hands. "I see you've met the boys…"

"Huh?" Dawn and Katy intervened. I blushed hard as I figured out who I landed on just a few minutes ago.

"That was The Wanted?" I mumbled in my dazed stated while I hugged the Twinkies to my chest.

"Who else? Anyways, you girls are coming to the concert, right?" Scooter asked.

"Uh, yeah and thanks for the tickets and passes," Katy answered. Scooter waved as he ran off to find the boys.

"So… What exactly _were_ you doing with that guy before, Piper?"

"N-nothing! It was absolutely and totally _nothing_!" I defended, my cheeks burning with the very thought of what I'd done.

My friends rolled their eyes in response as Katy replied, "Let's just go and get in our seats before some random girls steal 'em from us."

Dawn and I nodded as the three of us headed in the stage's direction. Though, we would still be listening to the sound check since the concert wasn't until a couple hours from then.

* * *

**Ello! I'm here with another story because I was bored and this popped into my head when my friend showed me a video of the Wanted and their first Twinkies. ENJOY! I will update as much as possible! NO FLAMES! Ideas and such are encouraged. TANKS!**


End file.
